Catalysts are used in many conventional chemical reactions frequently in the form of precious metals plated on metal anodes or cathodes, ceramic catalytic converter structures and the like. The catalysts are inert and are not consumed during the chemical reaction but their physical presence is required to carry out the reaction or enhance effectiveness. The actual mechanism by which a catalyst exerts influence on the chemical reaction is not known, however, the effect of the presence of various catalysts has been well established.
The disadvantage of using conventional catalysts is that the initial cost of such precious metals is very high, periodic cleaning or replacement is required to ensure maximum efficiency, and disposal of materials coated with catalysts involve catalyst reclaiming, high cost and possible heavy metal contamination. Minimal amounts of catalyst are used as a result of their high cost. The effectiveness of a catalyst is not controllable and the conventional manner of increasing the effect of a catalyst is to increase exposure to the catalyst during the chemical reaction.
It is an object of the present invention to artificially imitate the physical presence of a catalyst in a chemical reaction with electronics to minimise or eliminate the use of expensive catalytic materials and to avoid the above disadvantages of conventional catalyst use.
It is also desirable to control the effectiveness of the electronic means imitating the catalyst to exert an active influence in optimising the chemical reaction without the physical presence of a catalyst.
Further objects of the invention will be apparent from review of the disclosure and description of the invention below.